User blog:EmoTank/Other BTD Stuff
Yay, I'm back! I have more to share, regardless of whether or not you're listening. If you actually care enough to read this too, then PLEASE comment, for the love of Godzilla! New Targeting system for towers: Each section can be selected independently, or left how it starts. Section 1: First, Last, None. Section 2: Close, Far, None. Section 3: Strong, Weak, None. If you selct multiple sections, the tower will target the best combination of the three. If any is left on None, and multiple bloons fit the other two qualities, a random one of those will be chosen. If all are None, then any bloons in the tower's range are fair game. More Bloon types: - Window Bloons, which have a hole in the center of the bloon that causes 40% of all projectiles to miss and pass through the bloon. Obviously this does not apply to explosions and such, but to projectiles like darts. Regen Window Bloons have a heart-shaped hole in the center. Window Bloons also move at a negligible 5% faster than normal, due to decreased weight. They are compatible with all others (Note: Window Helium Bloons fly one layer's equivalent higher than normal). - Meteor Bloons, which increase in speed inversely to how much track is left (i.e. If 1/3 of the track is left, they move at 3x speed). They accelerate constantly, making them a large threat. They have a comet-esque trail that gets longer the faster they go. They are compatible with all other types. - Evil Bloons, which have two powers: 1) They cost 5x the normal amount of lives they would cost; and 2) They cause the tower that pops their Red layer to be disabled temporarily (About 3 seconds). Along with Future and Meteor Bloons, Evil Bloons are found in levels much higher than Armored or Regen. They appear to have small horns as part of their shape, have a dark aura, and are much darker and duller than their regular counterparts. Evil Bloons, due to their tower-disabling abilities (Based on their final layer), are incompatible with Regenerative properties. Slight change to Tracks and Difficulties. "Advanced" Tracks are now referred to as "Adept" Tracks, following Track difficulties being nouns to describe the player. The Bloontonium Lab, Main Street, and any tracks of equivalent difficulty are now called "Grandmaster" Tracks. The name "Extreme" goes to a difficulty above Hard (Note: Not my idea, just modified). In Extreme difficulty, everything costs 120% of normal (Hard is now 110%) and the bloons move slightly faster than hard. You have 50 lives and must pass 100 rounds (Note: There is no new final boss bloon, just sh*tstorms of everything else). Extreme Difficulty gives a Platinum Medal (Think lighter and sparkly Silver Medal with a jewel-encrusted purple banner), and a multiple of 250 Monkey Money, depending on track difficulty (250 for Beginner, 500 for Intermediate, 750 for Advanced, and 1000 for Expert). Also, Rewards for Easy have changed from 75x to 50x. In addition: Faces for difficulties have changed! They are now based on specific tower upgrade artwork. Easy (Normal): Dart Monkey - Enhanced Eyesight Medium (Normal): Dartling Gun - Increased Barrel Spin Hard (Normal): Monkey Buccaneer - Monkey Pirates Extreme (Normal): Monkey Apprentice - Phoenix Summon Easy (Grandmaster): Ninja Monkey - Ninja Saboteur Medium (Grandmaster): Ice Tower - Absolute Zero Hard (Grandmaster): Boomerang Thrower - Glaive Lord Extreme (Grandmaster): Super Monkey - Sun God Special Agent Pros for my last two, the Rattlecobra and Spider Web: Rattlecobra (40 placements): Mutation - The Rattlecobra has three heads, each of which can spit poison at bloons. In addition, the scaring lasts longer and has a larger radius due to two rattles (and three hoods). Spider Web (50 placements): Radioactive Spider - All bloons are slowed to 50% speed and bloons as high as Green will be stuck in the web. In addition, the spider eats faster (6 seconds). New Mode: Bloons Mode (Again, not my original idea, just modified) The player controls the release of bloons. The player starts off with 50 Red Bloons (Currency). The player is given a certain amount of time each round to release Bloons. The RBE of the bloon is its cost in Red Bloons (Suprise!). Each Bloon that makes it to the end of the track gives twice its remaning RBE (It splits hairs with damaged Ceramic Bloons) and any that are totally popped give nothing. In between each period of bloon release, the opponent may place the same towers available to you when playing normally. All upgrades are available to them and you must counter accordingly. All bloons the enemy pops give them money to buy towers and upgrades. If one wishes to apply special qualities to their bloons, each quality adds 20% on to the RBE. It is a careful balance between not spending too much but spending enough to make a net gain on the level. One more thing: Bring back Monkey Glue (Road Item)! Maybe more sometime, I'm kind of out of ideas right now. If you would post suggestions for Bloons Mode (Possibly a name change), that would be more helpful than anything else. Category:Blog posts